


瓶中恶魔

by Ladybugszippers



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 05:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers
Relationships: Frieza/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	瓶中恶魔

孙悟空走在海边沙滩上，海水涨潮时带上来的许多东西都埋在了沙子里，只是有一个剔透的瓶子十分惹眼，在太阳的照耀下闪着光，也许是什么有趣的东西。这样想着，孙悟空走了过去将瓶子捡了起来。  
瓶子里面是什么呢？孙悟空仔细地看着，似乎是肉块，但还有着生命的鼓动正缓慢地贴着瓶壁移动，很恶心，却也让他移不开目光。  
这到底是什么呢？  
瓶身冰凉，灼热的夏天里双手竟感觉到了寒冷，似乎正手握着冰块，很神奇，这让孙悟空更加感兴趣了，他想知道这个瓶子里的东西到底何方神圣。  
“……救我……救救我……”  
一股沙哑的声音传入脑中，有人求救？孙悟空四下里寻觅着是不是有人不慎溺水，然而沙滩上空无一人，海浪在微风的拂动下只是轻轻地摇摆着。  
“是谁？你在哪里？”  
“我……我就在你手中的瓶子里，求你救救我……”  
“什么？你是怎么做到与我交谈的？”孙悟空很诧异。  
“我把我的声音直接传递到你的心里，请你把瓶塞打开救我出来。”  
孙悟空看到了瓶塞，只是简单的木塞而已，不过塞得很紧，不知道这瓶子在海中漂浮了多久，不过瓶内并没有漏进一滴海水，刚想照做时悟空停住了手，瓶内的这团肉块很可疑，似乎散发着邪恶的气息。  
孙悟空天生就能感知到他人的善意与邪念。  
“你是谁？”他问出了这句话。  
“我是弗利萨。”  
“弗利萨？你为什么在瓶子里？”  
“这说来话长了，我被恶人陷害封印在这瓶中，一旦瓶塞塞紧我的身体和力量就消散如烟，只要你救我出来，我就满足你一个愿望。”  
这声音听起来格外有礼貌，不过孙悟空没有听从他的话：“我感觉你有一丝邪恶的气息，我不能把你放出来。”  
“不，请救救我……！”  
“你还是另找他人吧。”在沙哑声音的惊呼中，孙悟空将瓶子放回原处，神职者差点就做出不可挽回的事了。  
教堂的钟声空灵又神圣，足以洗涤身心，然而握过瓶子的手似乎被冻伤了，手掌肿了起来没有了直觉，莫非是那个瓶子吗？孙悟空并不想去在意，仅仅只是没有知觉，这还算不了什么。  
随着日子一天天过去，孙悟空的整条手臂都像是被冻伤了般无法活动，这样一来他也无法忽视了，匆匆走到当初遇见那个瓶子的地方，瓶子还在，仍旧埋在沙子里。  
“弗利萨。”  
“我就知道你会回来，孙悟空先生。”  
“你怎么会知道我叫什么？”  
“呵呵呵，那是当然了，孙悟空先生。”  
神职者并没有触碰瓶子，只是坐在旁边视线落在远处的海平面上。  
“是你把我的手臂冻伤了吗？”  
“是的，是我。”  
“为什么这样做？”  
“因为我想让你放我出去。”瓶中的肉块前所未有地活跃着蠕动起来，肌肉纤维挤压的声音让人觉得恶心。“我受够被封印在这瓶子里了，孙悟空先生，只要你把我放出去我就治好你的手臂。”  
“真狡猾啊弗利萨，明明上次是说实现我一个愿望。”  
“这不算狡猾，我出去之后孙悟空先生的愿望也肯定是让我帮你治好手臂。”  
孙悟空吹着舒服的海风：“你还真敢说啊。”  
“所以，孙悟空先生，把我放出来吧。”  
“可是你有邪念，我不能把你放出来。”  
一阵静默过后，声音再次回响在脑中：“好吧，不过在这片沙滩上总会有人将瓶子捡起并把我放出来，这之后我会附身到将我放出来的人身上积蓄力量。”  
“你怎么可以这么做。”  
“我已经给过你机会了，孙悟空先生，是你没有把握，你不该与恶魔讨价还价。”  
“好吧。”神职者用完好的手将瓶子捡起顺便打开瓶塞，瓶口冒出一团紫色的雾气，而这雾竟有寒冬般那么冷，瓶中的肉块拥挤着蠕动着伸出小小的触角爬至瓶口。  
“谢谢你将我放出来，孙悟空先生，现在我要杀了你。”  
“你……！你竟然恩将仇报！”  
“你忘了吗？我可是最不讲信用的恶魔啊。”肉块突然伸出坚硬的触手刺穿孙悟空的喉咙，神职者立刻倒地不起，然而肉块也无法抽身，似乎被对方牢牢地抓住了。  
“这是怎么回事？快放手！我可不想附身在死人身上！”  
恶魔弗利萨的声音开始哀嚎，肉团逐渐消失进入孙悟空的体内。孙悟空奄奄一息地动了动嘴唇，被刺穿了的喉咙却连一个完整的字都说不出来。  
你永远也别想作恶，弗利萨。


End file.
